Strawberry Shortcake
by Chocolate Confection
Summary: [Angel's Feather] Shou takes Kai to a cafe for cake. Kai, Nagi, and teatime memories. NagixKai, friendship, BL, or otherwise.


Aah Someone actually clicked the link! Oh no, you don't want to read this D: Actually, if you don't know a thing about Angel's Feather or only watched the OVA, go right ahead. If you played the games and actually understood at least 20 percent of it... DON'T READ THIS. Because if you do, you'll murder me. Every single one of them is so horribly OOC... except for Anri who only had two lines anyways. And I'm really not sure of how canon any facts used in this are since I only understood about 60 percent of the first game and much less of Kohaku no Hitomi. Also, NagixKai isn't exactly my favourite AF pairing so I didn't pay much attention to their route or their scenes... I'm not even sure about the strawberry shortcake thing... I read it in Nagi's character profile but I don't remember hearing about it in the game. So, why the heck are you posting something you believe is a piece of trash, you ask? Well, one, Casie wanted me to. And two, I wanted critique. ...ah but no one really wants to hear me trash-talk myself so I guess I'll shut up now.

Warning: _Oh hell, Angel's Feather is a BL game so I don't really need to warn against that... besides, this could be taken as friendship as well (but I guess not if it's following the NagixKai ending for KnH).  
_Spoilers: _Contains some spoilers from mid-first game to Kohaku no Hitomi. Don't read if you haven't finished either games and don't want to be spoiled.  
_Disclaimer: _I don't own Angel's Feather and I most certainly do not own Yamamoto Kazue's beautiful art. If anyone could actually believe that I did then I would die happy.  
_Story Notes: _Really nothing much to say... takes place after the ending of Kohaku no Hitomi, NagixKai route. The whole strawberry shortcake thing was taken off of Nagi's character profile. I don't actually remember playing any part of the game that mentioned it, but then again, I haven't finished my full-capture yet. _

* * *

**Strawberry Shortcake  
**_KatYoukai (ChocolateConfection)_

Sunday afternoons often found Misonou Kai busy at work managing company affairs in his adoptive father's stead. So it was an unusual thing for the teen to have a Sunday afternoon off. Not that he was ever lacking in something to do, oh no, Shou made sure of that. No sooner had his energetic twin found out about Kai's rare vacation then they were off. A few calls, a fair bit of planning, and a whole heck lot of arguing later, the two found themselves sitting in a quaint little café in the company of Chikura Anri and Aoki Naoto. It wasn't as if Kai really minded. He supposed, in a way, they were making up for all the lost time since they were separated.

"Ah, no fair! Shou, you always take all the good stuff for yourself!"

"Aha! You were just too slow, Naoto!"

"Uwaah Shou-kun, Aoki-kun, you're shaking the table!"

Okay, so maybe he did mind. But only just a bit. They were yelling so loud that Kai figured the only way they could attract any more attention would've been for all of them to release their wings at once. Although, he supposed, that wasn't the brightest idea in Aoki's case. Aoki's situation was a lot like Nagi's, in a way. They both lost almost all control when they manifested their wings. Nagi… it was strange, how everything always seemed to lead back to Nagi. Kai really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Luckily, that wasn't too hard to achieve amongst their brusque little company.

He let the two Kendo stars battle it out for the last rice cake a little longer before interrupting, "Shou, aren't you going to choose a cake yet?"

"Ah, that's right!" The boy turned his attention to Kai, temporarily forgetting the confection in question. Aoki, of course, seized the opportunity to claim it as his, "Aw, Naoto, that's cheating!"

"What are you saying, Shou? That was my win, fair and square. Now then, shall we pick our cakes? You were the one who was boasting of how great the cakes here are." Aoki retorted breezily.

Kai just shook his head and followed the two as they headed towards the counter, vaguely aware of Chikura trailing behind him. As it was that Ousaka-san, Mizuochi-sensei, and Toudou-sensei were no longer amongst them, Aoki was slowly becoming a permanent member of their group. He still deigned not to hang around on the occasion that the others came to visit, though. Kai didn't mind Aoki's presence, not in the least. However, his being there seemed to make Shou more insufferable than usual. Again, Kai didn't really mind all that much. It was almost… endearing. Almost.

"Hmmm… these look really good don't they, Misonou-kun?" Kai looked up upon hearing Chikura say his name.

"Aa…" He replied offhandedly with a small smile, turning his attention to the assortment of sweets in front of him.

As Kai crouched down and examined the rows of pastry neatly arranged behind the glass, a little cake sitting amongst the other goods caught his eye. Something about the carefully encrusted strawberries set into whipped cream awakened a memory dormant in the back of his mind.

_Opportunities for seeing Nagi were rare and far between after Kai became the Misonou heir, but that didn't stop the boy from visiting at every given chance. Seeing Nagi was a welcome contrast to the tedious meetings and councils his father made him sit in on. Kai could be himself around Nagi when he couldn't with anyone else. _

_They would sit and they would talk about the most trivial, insignificant things that Kai was sure his father would scold him for if he were ever to hear. And even though the things they spoke of could never be deemed educational, he felt as though he was learning every second he spent with the older boy. _

_His father had taught Kai to always be observant of people and Kai had found that he was quite skilled in picking up the slightest details about a person. Especially when it came to Nagi. For some reason, he was delighted every time he discovered something new about Nagi. Nagi had a number of odd little quirks about him; like the way he would subconsciously finger the shackle on his wrist when he got nervous, and how his bangs fell slightly over his eyes when he laughed. Or how he always went for the strawberry shortcake first whenever Kai split his afternoon tea with him. _

"_Nagi, you really like strawberry shortcake don't you?"_

_There was a chuckle, "Mm, but, I don't get the chance to eat this sort of thing very often." _

_Kai smiled and assured Nagi that he'd bring more next time. _

"Yes, German Chocolate Cake for me. Kai, what do you want?"

Kai straightened and glanced at his twin in recognition, contemplating his answer. He'd be going to Nagi's place tonight… perhaps it would be nice to bring him something.

"Then, I'll have a Matcha Cheesecake[1 for now, and a Strawberry Shortcake to go."

"Oh, saving something for later, Misonou?" Aoki stated as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world, "Maybe I'll do the same!"

Kai laughed then, causing the others to look at him as if he were a monster – the only time Kai laughed was when he was laughing _at_ you.

"Yes, something like that."

And he smiled again as he accepted the packaged confectionery from the waitress. Maybe Nagi would like some tea to go along with the shortcake as well.

* * *

[1 Matcha is powdered green tea which is also used to flavour cheesecake, just in case you were wondering. I've never actually had it but it looked really good. 


End file.
